Problem: In parallelogram $ABCD$, point $M$ is on $\overline{AB}$ so that $\frac {AM}{AB} = \frac {17}{1000}$ and point $N$ is on $\overline{AD}$ so that $\frac {AN}{AD} = \frac {17}{2009}$. Let $P$ be the point of intersection of $\overline{AC}$ and $\overline{MN}$. Find $\frac {AC}{AP}$.

Solution: One of the ways to solve this problem is to make this parallelogram a straight line. So the whole length of the line is $APC$($AMC$ or $ANC$), and $ABC$ is $1000x+2009x=3009x.$
$AP$($AM$ or $AN$) is $17x.$
So the answer is $3009x/17x = \boxed{177}$